Mammalian cells containing a nucleic acid that encodes a recombinant protein are often used to produce therapeutically or commercially important proteins. In the current environment of diverse product pipelines, biotechnology companies are increasingly driven to develop innovative solutions for highly flexible and cost-effective manufacturing of therapeutic protein drug substances.